Aspect
An aspect is an element assigned to a player that dictates their role and powers. It is one half of the player titles, the other being the class. These two are often combined to become classpects. There are twelve known aspects, each seemingly a generalized "element" or concept, that could be considered a primal force of reality. Aspects are not restricted to particular lunar sways, even if some of them have a closer thematic link to one of the two dream moons. List of Aspects Space Space is the other basic fabric of paradox space, along with Time as counterparts. The symbol for Space is very similar to the Borjgali and is symbolic of concepts relating to the roles of heroes of Space. It also resembles a spiral galaxy. Space is a typically passive aspect of great power, falling back and hosting the stage before suddenly in some way showing "who is truly the master" and then collapsing in on itself. Similar to Time players having a connection to death, Space players seem to have a connection with life. The only known Hero of Space is Laivan Ferroo, the Knight of Space. The denizen associated with this aspect is Haniel. Time Time is one of the two basic fabrics of paradox space, with its counterpart being Space. It is associated with the time travel and exploits as well as timeline maintenance in general. The Time aspect appears to have some sort of connection with death. This directly contrasts with the Life aspect or could also contrast with Space's association with life and beginnings. The only known Hero of Time is Murrit Turkin, the Thief of Time. The denizen associated with this aspect is unknown. Mind The Mind aspect seems to be related to thoughts and decisions of individuals and the consequences of those decisions. The Mind aspect may also be associated with the concepts of karma and justice. The only known Hero of Mind is Dismas Mersiv, the Rogue of Mind. The denizen associated with this aspect is unknown. Heart The Heart aspect is comparable to "Soul", or essence of being. Heart is associated with emotions and intuition, and may also be associated with motivations and inclinations to do things. This contrasts with Mind's association with action, and Heart has been speculated to be the antithesis of Mind. Furthering this, Heart may also have something to do with feelings, including feelings of attraction. The only known Hero of Heart is Sovara Amelie, the Page of Heart. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown. Hope Hope seems to embody both its literal meaning and certain holy powers. An alternative theory is that Hope is the power of belief. Continuing this, Hope may mean believing in many possibilities. This is in contrast to Rage's connotation of belief in only one possibility. It also represents positive emotions to contrast Rage's negative emotions. Another connection to this difference is the fact that the Hope aspect's color scheme associates more with the Prospitian light-yellow tones, while Rage is more based on Derse's. The only known Hero of Hope is Albion Shukra, the Seer of Hope. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown. Rage The Rage aspect is an antithesis of Hope, tied to negative emotions and rage. While Hope is tied to "aura" attacks, this aspect may have an effect on brute strength. Rage can also deal with sanity or madness. The only known Hero of Rage is Tazsia, the Sylph of Rage. The associated denizen with this aspect is Azbogah. Breath The Breath aspect has a relationship to power over The Breeze. Breath also has connections to direction and freedom. Breath is tied to changes, as well. The only known Hero of Breath is Arcjec Voorat, the Bard of Breath. The associated denizen with this aspect is Zehanpuryu. Blood Blood is a more abstract aspect, linked to relationships including friendship and unity in general, such as the word is used in "blood brothers". The only known Hero of Blood is Occeus Coliad, the Prince of Blood. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown. Life The Life aspect is some kind of innate "life force" of living beings. If Doom is associated with death, then it may very well be the antithesis of Life. The only known Hero of Life is Ellsee Raines, the Mage of Life. The associated denizen with this aspect is Lilith. Doom Doom is related to misery, an antithesis of Life. Continuing its connotation of death, Doom can also mean sacrifice. As the original definition of the word, Doom is slightly related to judgment and rules that apply to things. The only known Hero of Doom is Serpaz Helilo, the Witch of Doom. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown. Light The Light aspect is equivalent to "fortune" and involves power over luck and fortuitous outcomes. This may also mean that Light could mean "knowledge", in the way that it contrasts with the Void aspect. Alternatively, Light players may possess some degree of control over light itself, or at the very least, an enhanced detection of bouncing light rays. Another possible interpretation is that Light's aspect embodies fate or destiny. Robbing fortune can be seen as stealing away a favorable fate, while a seer mapping favorable outcomes is essentially charting destiny. The only known Hero of Light is Jentha Briati, the Heir of Light. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown. Void Void is associated with "the essence of lacking, or nothingness" and "the obfuscation of knowledge", or its "outright destruction". The Void symbol takes the appearance of a hollowed out Space symbol. The only known Hero of Void is Calder Kerian, the Maid of Void. The associated denizen with this aspect is currently unknown.